There Was This Drinking Game
by Bhare
Summary: Aubrey and Beca were having a nice time together at a party. Until Jesse shows up and tries to take Beca's attention away from Aubrey. In true fashion Aubrey drinks in her silent anger. Beca quickly realizes that Aubrey is passed drunk and takes her home to take care of her. Jesse is acting like a total jack ass here. Unrequited love. Pure Mitchsen fic.


**Drink One**

He comes into the line of sight.

 **Drink Two**

He notices her.

 **Drink Three**

He makes a beeline to her.

 **Drink Four**

He smiles at her.

 **Drink Five**

She smiles back at him.

 **Drink Six**

She happily speaks to him.

 **Drink Seven**

He can't keep his interested in her light out of his eyes.

 **Drink Eight**

She keeps talking to him.

 **Drink Nine**

He asks her to dance.

 **Drink Ten**

She looks at you with a silent question.

 **Drink Eleven**

You barely nod your head.

 **Drink Twelve**

She turns back to him and accepts his dance offer.

 **Drinks thirteen through twenty four**

Your eyes are screwed on them as they dance.

 **No Drink**

She comes back to you.

 **No Drink**

She keeps her eyes glued to your face.

 **No Drink**

She sits next to you.

 **No Drink**

She asks how you are going.

 **Drink Twenty five**

He sits down.

 **Drink Twenty six**

He speaks.

 **No Drink**

She keeps her attention on you.

 **Drink Twenty seven**

He manages to get her attention.

 **Drinks Twenty eight – Forty**

He comments that you are a drunk. That you need to get back to your apartment. He would make sure Beca got back to her dorm safely.

 **No Drink**

She removes the glass from your firm hand.

 **No Drink**

She intertwined your fingers together.

 **No Drink**

You look down at your fingers and you couldn't tell which were hers and which were yours. You never wanted to tell the difference.

 **No Drink**

You look back up and met her eyes.

 **Almost Drink**

He speaks.

 **Almost Drink**

He said that he wanted Beca all to himself.

 **Almost Drink**

He said you should take a cab home.

 **No Drink**

She orders him to shut the fuck up.

 **No Drink**

She refuses to abandon you.

 **Almost Drink**

He said that you were just destroying their time together with your drinking.

 **No Drink**

She told him that you two were here alone; and _he_ came over uninvited.

 **Almost Drink**

He told her that you were being a drunken lush on purpose.

 **No Drink**

She orders him out of her life for good.

 **No Drink**

She had kept her hand on your hand the entire conversion.

 **No Drink**

She helps you to your feet.

 **No Drink**

She gently leads you away from the table.

 **No Drink**

She makes sure that no one touches you.

 **No Drink**

Ounce outside you lean into her side.

 **No Drink**

She hails a cab.

 **No Drink**

She gets in first; keeping her hand in yours.

 **No Drink**

She pulls you against her. Resting your head against her neck and shoulder.

 **No Drink**

She rubs your hand with her hand till the cab stopped in front of your apartment building.

 **No Drink**

She gets out keeping her hand locked with yours.

 **No Drink**

She quickly pays the driver and tells him to keep the change.

 **No Drink**

She keeps you close to her side as she walks you up to your apartment.

 **No Drink**

She unlocks your door with your key.

 **No Drink**

She tells Chloe that she'll take care of you throughout the night.

 **No Drink**

She carefully and gently helps you undress.

 **No Drink**

You watch from your bed as she picks out your nightwear.

 **No Drink**

She carefully and gently helps you get your warm pajamas on.

 **No Drink**

She helps you into the bathroom.

 **No Drink**

She sits you on the toilet and helps you brush your teeth.

 **No Drink**

She has you lean against you at the sink; so you would use mouth wash.

 **No Drink**

She leads you back to your bedroom.

 **No Drink**

She tucks you in.

 **No Drink**

She picks up the Advil bottle that Chloe had made sure to put on your bed side table.

 **No Drink**

She holds the glass of water for you to swallow the pills down.

 **No Drink**

She guides your head down with her hand on the back of your neck.

 **No Drink**

She softly hums as she gently brushes your bangs from your forehead.

 **No Drink**

You ask her if she'll be there all night.

 **No Drink**

She promises.

 **No Drink**

Your eyes drift close.

 **No Drink**

You drift off to sleep with her quietly singing a lull bye.


End file.
